Various types of cargo dunnage bags, for securing cargo loads, for stabilizing such cargo loads, and for preventing such cargo loads from undergoing relatively large undesirable or unwarranted movements within, for example, the cargo holds, cargo containers, and the like, of various ships, trailers, trains, and the like, whereby the cargo loads would otherwise not be properly secured and therefore subjected to damage as a result of the various shifting movements of the transportation vehicle during shipping or transportation, are of course well known in the art and industry. In addition, it is also known that the cargo dunnage bags may be fabricated from various different materials. Cargo dunnage bags, to be utilized, for example, within the cargo holds of ships, are quite large in size, on the order of, for example, forty eight inches (48.00″) wide and ninety-six inches (96.00″) long. Accordingly, when such cargo dunnage bags are fabricated from a suitable rubber or neoprene material, they will comprise or entail a substantial amount of weight, such as, for example, on the order of approximately thirty-two pounds (32.00 lbs.). Usage of such cargo dunnage bags, fabricated, for example, from a suitable rubber or neoprene material, is shown within FIG. 1, wherein, for example, a plurality of rubber cargo dunnage airbags 10 are interposed between particular rows or columns of cargo loads, such as, for example, large rolls of paper stock 12. In view of the foregoing, that is, the size and weight of the cargo dunnage bags 10, it can be readily appreciated that it is difficult and tedious for operator personnel to manipulate and install the cargo dunnage bags 10 within the cargo holds.
In an effort to reduce the weight of cargo dunnage bags, some cargo dunnage bags have been fabricated from, for example, a multiplicity of paper plies. Examples of such cargo dunnage bags, fabricated from a multiplicity of paper plies, may be found within U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,495 which issued to Berrier et al. on Aug. 13, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,732 which issued to Howlett, Jr. et al. on Aug. 1, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,275 which issued to Howlett, Jr. et al. on Jun. 1, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,438 which issued to Goshorn on Aug. 4, 1998. While these cargo dunnage bags are quite satisfactory from an operational point of view, that is, they do substantially secure, stabilize, and prevent the cargo loads from undergoing or experiencing any unwarranted movements during transportation or shipping such that the cargo loads will not experience or be subjected to any significant damage, the fact that such cargo dunnage bags are effectively fabricated from paper renders the same somewhat vulnerable to deteriorating factors, such as, for example, moisture, when the cargo dunnage bags are utilized, for example, within the cargo holds of maritime shipping. In addition, as a result of the cargo dunnage bags being effectively fabricated from paper, the cargo dunnage bags are also somewhat susceptible to being damaged as a result of being punctured, abraded, or the like. All of these factors could possibly lead to a relatively shortened service life for the dunnage bags. Lastly, it is also important to effectively tie, secure, or otherwise fix the cargo loads and the cargo dunnage bags together as opposed to the cargo dunnage bags being simply inserted between the various cargo loads. The reason for this is that the cargo dunnage bags could in fact shift their positions, with respect to the cargo loads, during the shipping or transportation of the cargo loads in view of the various external forces which may be impressed upon the transportation or shipping vessel and which, in turn, will be transmitted to the cargo loads, as may be encountered during the shipping or transportation of the cargo loads.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved cargo dunnage bag wherein the cargo dunnage bag can be fabricated from materials which are relatively light in weight so as to render the cargo dunnage bag more easily movable and manipulable by means of operator personnel, wherein the cargo dunnage bag is moisture resistant so as to permit the cargo dunnage bag to be used within maritime environments without experiencing deterioration which would ordinarily reduce the service life of the cargo dunnage bag substantially, wherein the cargo dunnage bag is impact and abrasion resistant so as also enhance the service life of the cargo dunnage bag, and wherein the cargo dunnage bag is provided with means for facilitating the relatively easy movement or manipulation of the same by operator personnel as well for enabling the cargo dunnage bag to effectively be secured with respect to the cargo load such that the cargo dunnage bag will effectively be prevented from moving or shifting position with respect to the cargo load which would effectively render the cargo load unstable, improperly secured, and susceptible to movement and damage as a result of external forces impressed upon the transportation or shipping vessel and as transmitted to the cargo load.